marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Avengers members
The Avengers are a team of superheroes in the Marvel Universe. Despite starting in its own corner of the Universe, it expanded over time and has, since its creation, featured a large number of characters in a variety of combinations. Characters in bold are currently active on the main team or in the West Coast. Founding members All of these members helped form the team in The Avengers vol. 1 #1 (September 1963). 1960s recruits First wave of 1970s recruits Guardians of the Galaxy A group of superheroes from the 31st century, the Guardians of the Galaxy time traveled to the 20th century in (February 1978) and served as honorary members during the Korvac saga. Second wave of 1970s recruits Early 1980s Recruits West Coast Avengers Later 1980s recruits The Great Lakes Avengers A group of second-string heroes who independently formed their own branch of Avengers in (July 1989). Later known as the Lightning Rods, then switched their name back. Briefly known as the Great Lakes Champions and Great Lakes X-Men, the team have since returned to being the Great Lakes Avengers. Early 1990s Recruits Post-''Heroes Return'' members Post Avengers Disassembled recruits (New Avengers) Young Avengers The Young Avengers are a group of powered teenagers who were assembled by the Vision's secret failsafe program. Many of the recruits are connected to the Avengers' history in different and unique ways, while others were heavily inspired by the Avengers' heroics and nobility. The group is officially accepted by the Avengers and have recieved limited heroic and search and rescue training. Post Civil War recruits (New Avengers and Mighty Avengers) Post Secret Invasion recruits (New and Mighty Avengers) Heroic Age Recruits Avengers Academy Students Shattered Heroes Recruits Marvel NOW! (2012) Recruits Young Avengers Recruits S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Secret Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. put together a black ops Avengers team of their own. Avengers A.I. Recruits Formed to combat new Artificial Intelligence threats after the death of Ultron Mighty Avengers Recruits Formed to combat Thanos and his Black Order during the invasion of New York. Avengers NOW! Recruits All-New, All-Different Marvel Recruits Marvel NOW! (2016) Recruits Fresh Start Recruits Non-member Avengers The following members were never officially listed as members of the Avengers, but still worked with teams bearing the Avengers name. These mostly consist of various villain groups who were fighting on the side of good for varying reasons. Astonishing Avengers The Astonishing Avengers were an Avengers team created by Steve Rogers soon after the World War Hate consisting entirely of inverted villains in order to combat the inverted X-Men and the Axis of Evil Avengers. This team is now defunct. Dark Avengers The Dark Avengers are a team composing mainly of supervillains and characters with "shady" histories that Norman Osborn put together to act as American protectors after being appointed to replace Iron Man rising to power. None of them are seen as real Avengers by the Avenger factions (except Noh-Varr, who later became a real Avenger). The team is now defunct. New Dark Avengers After escaping prison, Osborn assembled a new team of Dark Avengers. Hydra's Avengers After removing many superheroes as threats and driving the remainder underground, Hydra created a new team of Avengers to defend the United States from severe threats. See also Bibliography References External links Avengers